


Загадочная история №6

by WTF Dusktown 2021 (dusktown)



Category: Dusktown, Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, Mystical Creatures, Pre-Femslash, Slice of Life, Small Towns, Urban Fantasy, Vampires, WTF Kombat 2021, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusktown/pseuds/WTF%20Dusktown%202021
Summary: Не одолжите ли лопату?
Relationships: Э./Н.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Загадочная история №6

Первое время Дасктаун казался Э. просто маленьким раем. Прекрасно налаженное и тесно переплетенное с жизнью обычных людей подполье, состоящее из самой разной нечисти, огромное множество практикующих ведьмочек, часто оживающие на местном кладбище упыри, которых можно потом незаметно разбирать на опыты — все удобства под рукой, так сказать. Э. жила с этими удобствами и пользовалась ими с почти бесстыдной очевидностью, изредка меняя документы, чтобы не вызывать совсем уж ошалелого недоумения.

Но вот прошло уже лет семьдесят, и Э. заскучала. Одним из немногих минусов вечной жизни и отсутствия вечных же компаньонов (не то чтобы у нее не было других бессмертных знакомых, но... компаньон из этого человека вышел бы неважный, они давно это поняли и теперь старательно друг друга избегали) являлась именно скука. Юные ведьмочки, конечно, были достаточно забавными, но Э. не хватало в них какой-то глубины, что ли. Большинство не доживало и до ста лет: ничтожно малый срок для их искусства, считанные единицы могли хотя бы оцарапать поверхность магического айсберга. 

Обычно для Э. этот печальный недостаток возмещался их энтузиазмом, необузданно жестоким духом юности, но с двадцатым веком люди будто надломились. Даже шабаши уже не казались прежними, не было в них того разнузданного веселья, упоенного насилия. Для того чтобы достичь ритуального экстаза, всем молодым колдуньям теперь обязательно нужны были отвары из трав, высушенные грибы, а нынче и маленькие цветные таблеточки, хотя раньше подобными снадобьями пользовались считанные единицы (которые, к тому же, настолько плохо контролировали себя, что слухи о балующихся дурманящими зельями ведьмах проникли во всевозможные учения, мифы и легенды). Да, количество таких ведьм изменилось, но вот качество их поведения осталось на прежнем уровне, если вообще не упало еще ниже, куда-то на дно морское. 

Именно поэтому Э. и брела сейчас в лесу, волоча за собой легкий зачарованный мешок с останками сегодняшних жертв ковена, изуродованных настолько, что очнувшиеся от дурмана девушки не смогли даже взглянуть на них, не говоря уже о том, чтобы помочь прибраться. У вечной жизни находилось много минусов, и чувство ответственности было одним из них. 

Сначала она планировала просто забрести куда-нибудь в чащу и магией вырыть яму поглубже, но затем нутро внезапно побудило ее идти дальше, а своему чутью Э. доверяла всегда. Спустя некоторое время она услышала знакомый ей еще с незапамятных времен звук: звук ударов земли о дно ямы. Видимо, не только она сегодня избавлялась от мусора. Наведя морок тишины, она осторожно подошла ближе. 

Новоиспеченным могильщиком оказалась... девчушка. Назвать юную особу неопределенного возраста как-то по-другому у Э. мысль не повернулась. Девчушка уже заканчивала закапывать свою маленькую тайну и уставшей совсем не выглядела. Если бы не черные пятна крови на ее одежде, едва различимые в лунном свете темного леса, она выглядела бы абсолютно естественно — даже с лопатой и в чаще леса. Э. с интересом отметила, что магии от нее не чувствовалась. Если она и была убийцей, то точно человеческого рода — идеальная жертва для следующего ритуала, что бы там ни говорили талмуды о предпочтении ведьмами невинных жертв. Выйдя из-за деревьев, Э. сбросила морок.

— Добрый вечер. Не одолжите лопату?

К ее приятному удивлению, девчушка не испугалась и даже не вздрогнула, только напряглась на долю секунды, как насторожившийся зверь, но тут же расслабилась и улыбнулась. 

— Конечно, если вы не против немного подождать. Я уже заканчиваю. 

— Спасибо, тогда я подожду.

Девчушка улыбнулась еще шире и вернулась к работе. Вблизи стало понятно, что вдобавок к неопределенному возрасту — судя по мягким от детской припухлости щекам, явно юному, — она была еще и очень хорошенькой. Было в ней что-то располагающее, вызывающее желание умиленно потрепать по волосам и вручить конфетку. Э. задалась вопросом: не таким ли побуждениям поддалась жертва девчушки перед тем, как встретить свой незавидный конец? В любом случае, незнакомка интриговала, и Э., чувствуя плавно разгорающийся интерес, решила, что если все пройдет гладко, то убьет ее она в одиночку. Делиться с другими, даже если это собственный ковен, почему-то совершенно не хотелось. 

Девчушка быстро закончила закапывать могилу и, сделав маленький холмик из свежей земли, протянула лопату. Э. с улыбкой приняла ее и, запихнув высовывающуюся из мешка окровавленную шапочку стюардессы поглубже, принялась рыть. Физический труд определенно не входил в список ее любимых занятий, но раскрывать своих карт пока не хотелось. Незнакомка явно не чувствовала себя неуютно в ее компании и, сев на собственноручно засыпанную могилу, спокойно дожидалась свою лопату. В какой-то момент в руках у нее очутились сорванные неподалеку цветы — Э. узнала в них лютики, — из которых она тут же принялась что-то плести. К тому времени, как Э. закончила со своей могилой, венок незнакомки можно было с натяжкой назвать погребальным. Увидев, что она закончила, та положила его прямо на холмик и потянулась навстречу.

Э. протянула инструмент и, с трудом сдерживая растущее возбуждение (когда она вообще в последний раз испытывала такой азарт, лет сто назад?), спросила:

— Не хотите ли выпить чаю? Я на машине и живу неподалеку. 

Девчушка постучала пальцами по черенку, будто бы раздумывая. У нее было нейтрально вежливое выражение лица, хотя в черных глазах плясали веселые бесенята. Затем она кивнула и улыбнулась. Улыбка у нее была очаровательно солнечная.

— Конечно, почему бы и нет?


End file.
